


it suits you

by lammyisafandomnerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Pidge is a little shit but they still love their boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lammyisafandomnerd/pseuds/lammyisafandomnerd
Summary: The gays are getting ready to go out on this cute-ass date!





	1. Wait, you like me?

"You should just ask him out already you dumb shit." Pidge said while getting snacks.  
"But pidgggeeee,,, he's so much hotter than me, he has a freakin motorbike,a MOTORBIKE pidge!"  
Hunk sighed. "They're right you know buddy. Its not like he'd ever reject you, he totally digs you man!"  
Lance sighed. "Do I HAVE to?"  
Hunk smiled. "'Fraid so buddy. You'll do great though. I'm cheering you on," "uuuuuuuuuuugghhh"

—

Lance walked up to keith as he seemed to be... fixing his bike? He'd never seen it break down... Either way he looked really fucking attractive, his shirt was riding up and lance was dying, hoping his face wasn't going too red.

"Oh hey sharpshooter, what are you doing hanging by the garage? Finally gonna dump your ridiculous ass car in the trash heap?" He was wearing his usual smirk that was making lance feel like he belonged in that trash himself. "Excuse me, don't insult blue like that! And actually, I, well I uh, actually wanted to talk to you, maybe like after you've finished whatever you're doing? Its kinda personal?" Lance could feel his face turning red.

"Oh sure, I'm just upgrading red, i can come back to that later," keith said, getting up from under his bike (that he made himself like W O W he's so cool) and walked over to lance. "So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Lance couldn't back out now goddamn it!

"So, I was just wondering if maybe, you could, um, go on a date with me sometime?" Keith looked shocked and his face had turned the colour of his jacket. "I,um, well, are... was this a dare?"  
Lance's expression showed pure confusion. "Um, no? Why would it be?" Keith sighed out of frustration.  
"Well its super obvious that i like you and your friends must of dared you to ask me out right?" Lance almost squealed. "Wait, you like me? And dude I would NEVER do that to someone! That's just a dick move!"  
Keith smiled. "Does that mean that you actually wanna go on a date with me?"  
"Of course! You're like one of the most gorgeous and cool people I've ever met!"  
"Then yeah, okay. But, can I just get your number and text you about when? 'Cuz like, my schedule is kinda shitty..."  
"Yeah, okay."

\--

"Guys, didn't you hear me? Not only did he say he liked me and wanted to go on a date with me, but I got his fucking NUMBER!"  
He heard a voice shout. "Hey Lance. As much as I love hearing about how great you think I am, I don't know how happy you are with that prospect! I'll text you later though!"  
Lance screamed. "FUCKKKKK"  
Pidge laughed. "Please calm the fuck down, you're driving me insane, and since I'm NOT Keith, I wouldn't be too proud of you for that..."


	2. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gays are getting ready to go out on this cute-ass date!

 

_ Unknown number _

_ Hey, so uh, this is Keith, if this isn't Lance Mclain, then please tell me that and never talk to me again. If you are, please continue to talk to me. _

Changed name to _Cute Mullet_

_ Sorry, just realised how needy that sounded, I just really like you, okay? _

**Blue Eyes**

**Hey! Yes, this is Loverboy Lance (ew) and if it makes you feel any better, then I really like you too.**

_ It makes my heart speed up if that counts.. _

‘That’s so fricken cute! What the hell?’ Lance thought

**Okay, so us just being super gay, although fun, was not the point of this lmao. When are you free this week?**

_ But being gay is my specialty! _

**But I thought being hot was your specialty?**

_ Wow considering how many straight girls I’ve heard say “why are all the hot guys gay?” then it seems close enough to me :) _

**Well I’m glad that the non-existent gods gave me something to work with, otherwise idk if you’d be texting me rn tbh**

_ Wow that is all sorts of untrue, but before we unpack THAT, I’m free tomorrow if you wanna go on a date then? _

**Lemme checkkkk**

**Yeah, I’m free, 6? I can meet you at the garage, you can decide where we’re going?**

_ Okay, that’s chill _

_ Anyway, do you really only think I like you because you’re gorgeous? Because trust me, you ARE, but you’re also really caring and sweet, and you put others before yourself, sometimes to a fault. Plus, you aren’t a huge dick to me like almost everyone else.  _

**I mean, wow**

**Thanks mullet**

**You know a lot about me considering how often we actually talk**

 

_ Yeah well, I’m friends with Matt, which means I have no choice but to also be friends with Pidge, so.. _

_Plus, I kinda,,, observe you constantly?_

\--

 

“Huunnkk. I don’t know what to wear….”

Hunk sighed. “Dude, why would I know? Umm, a little birdie told me he likes blue on you, so..”

Lance beamed. “Tell Pidge I said thanks for being a little matchmaker gremlin!”

Hunk smiled. “Will do, have fun with Keith, not too much though!”

“Okay MOM”

  
  


\--

 

Keith didn’t have a clue what to wear, but he couldn’t ask for help because The Pigeon was an annoying asshole when it came to that.

Speak of the devil.

“Hey asshole, what yo-wooaaaahhhh.” Keith had his clothes strewn out all over the room with a mightily puzzled look on his face.

“...Do you need help?” Pidge looked at him with genuine worry.

“What do I do?”

Pidge looked confused. “I know you’re oblivious Keith, but you do know that he’ll be starstruck regardless of what you wear, right?”

Keith blushed. “That doesn’t really help me bird. Y’all Holts are fucking useless.” He sat down on his chair in annoyance.

“Okay FINE. Wear one of your red flannel shirts, the one with the bigger squares, ripped black jeans, and the black beanie. Oh, and your converse obviously. Not like you have much of a choice with that lmao.”

Keith laughed a bit at that. “Okay, thanks pidgey, I’m surprised you’re not mocking me for once,”

“I care about you two a lot. And for either of you to hurt each other would hurt me, because I love you both, so I’m taking this seriously. Anyway, no more of that sappy bullshit, try not to fuck on the first date! Peace out!”

Keith had better not fuck this up.


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on the date. Fluff ensues.

Keith was having a slight freak out. He had to remind himself that LANCE asked HIM out, not the other way round, so its not like he could have changed his mind? If he had, he probably would’ve cancelled by now right?

“Hey Keith! You ready to go?” Speak of the devil, he thought.

He scratched the back of his neck. “Oh, um yeah! You um, you look...nice.”

That was an understatement and a half. Lance was wearing some black skinny jeans, and a long sleeved blue dress shirt. But he’d rolled up the sleeves, and he had winged eyeliner, along with an amount of highlighter that would look ridiculous on anyone else, but damn did it look good on him. Keith could never pull of makeup like that, he just stuck to shoddily painting his nails.

“Oh um, thank you. You, well you’re one to talk. You’re gorgeous.” Keith’s face had never been so red.

He hadn’t really worn anything special, mostly because, well he didn’t own anything like that. He had put on his star choker though, and apparently Lance was a fan because despite Keith’s obliviousness even he could tell that he could barely keep his eyes off of it.

“Oh, I uh, thank you. So I uh, though we could go to Wagamamas? If that’s okay i just thought it would be fun? If not then we can go wherever you want, I don’t mind.”

Lance giggled. “Dude! It’s okay, I asked you on this date, you don’t need to worry about anything! I really like you, okay?”

“Okay.” Keith was so flushed.

“So Wagamamas are that japanese restaurant right? That sounds great! Lets go!

\---------  
Lance was one to talk about worrying, he was lucky he wasn’t visibly shaking, but he was weirdly composed. He hoped it would stay that way.

“So I’ve never been here before, do you come here often?” He asked as they got a table.

“I used to when I was a kid, but if I’m honest, I don’t really go out for dinner often anymore.” Keith sighed slightly.

“Oh, well why was that, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Oh no its fine, this is a date so you get to learn all my bullshit and decide you never wanna see me again.” He laughed. That fact that he thought that Lance could ever hate him was absurd.

“Hey mullet, i don’t know that I could ever hate you if I tried, but continue.”

Keith smiled. “Thank you Lance, that’s nice to hear. But anyway. For the most part it’s just that being a mechanic in a city that has a million other mechanics doesn’t really pay well, and I never really have anyone that would ever pay for my lunch, well except like Pidge but if let them do that they would end up paying for everything and be poorer than I am.” He laughed.

“Oh god yeah! For being a little shit they are really considerate sometimes huh?”

Keith nodded.

They continued to chat and eat until they had to get the bill. Keith immediately went to get it.

“Hey! No Keith, you literally told me like 30 minutes ago that people rarely pay for things for you! I’m getting this one.”

Keith huffed but was clearly flattered.

\---

 

“So I was wondering something. Now it might just be my lack of intelligence but, if you said you had a shitty schedule, why were you so quick to say you were free today? I mean surely you’d know if you were busy the next day?” They had just arrived at Keith and Pidge’s apartment door.

“Oh well I um, if I’m honest I uh, god this is kinda embarrassing but i just wanted your number? I’m sorry.” Keith was staring at his converse like they were a museum exhibit.

Lance chuckled. “You know you could’ve just asked.” Keith looked up at him. He seemed like he’d had an epiphany.

Lance continued “I mean-”

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Lance was visibly shocked. He nodded his head.

Keith kissed Lance softly. His hands went to his neck whereas Lance put his hands in Keith’s hair.

Keith’s beanie fell to the ground. Lance broke the kiss because he couldn’t contain his laughter. Soon they were both completely gone.

Keith picked it up and placed it carefully on Lance’s head. 

“You know I think you should keep it. It suits you.” He kissed Lance’s cheek and went into his own apartment without another word.

Yup. Lance was in love.


End file.
